


It’s so obvious

by christinchen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: First Kiss, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: Sokka likes to watch Suko. A lot. And yet he's not quite that perceptive ;)





	It’s so obvious

Watching him was an odd pastime, perhaps. But it was one of the few nice things he allowed for himself. It was weird, in a way, to watch him. He clearly didn’t want to have any attention on him. But then again he was Prince Zuko so he had attention on him at all times. Well, Firelord Zuko now. 

It was odd to watch him behave like this really, Sokka found. The boy he had first gotten to know at the south pole was completely different from the boy he had come to like and think of as his friend and now this person, this man in front of him was different yet again. Not as devastatingly different as the change from the annoying Prince Zuko to his good friend Zuko of course but still. 

He seemed more grown up but at the same time it felt like he was putting on a show. A very well rehearsed show. And Sokka realized it probably was just a show. 

From all the he had learnt about Zuko it made sense. He was nothing if not thorough in his performances. Whether he was playing an angry prince hellbend on catching the Avatar and restoring his honor or now a Firelord who was calm and peace bringing. 

Sokka was sure there were more performances in Zuko’s repertoire to find. He was sure the role of a boyfriend was in there somewhere, judging from the way Mai kept looking at and following Zuko and Zuko kept avoiding her. 

Sokka watched him quietly slip out of the room and disappear onto an adjacent balcony. He got up too and decided to follow. 

“The festivities in your honor not interesting enough for you?” he asked as soon as he had caught up with the other boy. 

Zuko look at him surprised, obviously not having expected someone to follow him, or probably even notice him leave. Which was not a completely wrong assumption to make, Aang had all the guests entertained with wild stories. 

“They’re not _really_ in my honor, you know that, right?” Zuko retorted. 

“Are you sure? I could have sworn there were toasts to ‘Firelord Zuko’ not even ten minutes ago,” Sokka said, “Is that or is that not you?” he continued. 

“Sort of?” Zuko answered, turning it into a question more than an actual answer. 

“You’re not, are you?” Sokka laughed, “What I don’t get is why you pretend to be though.”

“Excuse me?”

Sokka found himself more than amused by Zuko’s apparent anger at his observation.  
“You hate this. It’s so obvious. You hate being the center of attention, you hate everyone wanting to speak to you, you hate the speeches.”

“Does everyone know?” Zuko sounded aghast. 

“Naww, you’re too good of an actor for that,” Sokka told him. Then after a pause: “I just noticed because I like watching you.”

“You… like watching me?” If Sokka wasn’t mistaken there was a slight pink blush appearing on Zuko’s face, it was hard to tell though since he was refusing to look up or anywhere near the other boy. 

“You’re… uhh, interesting.”

Sokka heard a faint “Oh.” then suddenly Zuko was standing right in front of him, close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off his body. 

“In the fear of risking a punch in the face, when you say interesting do you mean… you know… interesting?” he sounded stilted and unsure. 

“Um…,” but before Sokka had a chance to decipher that sentence and find an answer, he felt a soft, quick touch of lips against his own. 

“Oh.”

“I’m taking that as a no then,” Zuko’s voice seemed to catch and he started to back away slightly. 

“No, wait,” Sokka reached a hand out, pulling him in again. Maybe with a bit too much force as their heads knocked together. 

“Sorry,” he started, “I’m sorry. I’m not very… observant… about myself mainly… because… can we do that again?”

And before Zuko had a chance to answer Sokka’s lips touched his, more forceful this time.


End file.
